The Sound of your Voice
by starstreaker33
Summary: In a world where all the Archangels and Angels must go into hiding, the last Archangels to live are with Sam and Dean. When they are near capture they go to the secret place that demons haven't heard of yet. Will they survive or perish?(Not based on the song what so ever rated M for safety)
1. Chapter 1

**If you have ever heard to the christian band Third Day then you would realize that this story is named after their song The Sound of Your Voice. I was listening to it so I wanted to write a little story about the brother Gabriel, Castiel, Micheal, and Lucifer and their love for their sister. ;) hope you like :).**

* * *

Gabriel watched as his baby sister Sierra took her first flight. She fluttered her white and golden tipped wings several times before fluttering gently off the ground.

Micheal, Lucifer, Castiel, himself, and Sierra were all in hiding because Angels were being put into slavery by the demons.

Sierra was only twelve, Castiel was a year older, Gabriel was fifteen, Lucifer was seventeen, and Micheal was in his mid-twenties. They took off from heaven when Sierra was just two days old, that was when the demons took over heaven.

"Look at me Gabriel I'm flying!" Sierra said excitedly. Gabriel laughed and walked up to her and lifted her up in his great arms.

"Yes, you are my sister." he whispered before kissing her forehead gently.

Micheal, Lucifer, and Castiel were out searching for a new hiding place since their hide out was nearly discovered.

Gabriel hugged his little sister tightly before gently sitting down on a couch. Two hunters by the name Sam and Dean were helping them, they were part of an organization called Angel and Archangel Protection Program or AAPP. There were safe houses all over the world for the fallen angel and archangels.

It was a secret that had been kept for twenty three years, when Hunters found out that Angels were being put into Slavery.

Dean and Sam brothers took care of the little family and helped raise Sierra when they joined about five years back.

Sam walked up into the attic that hid Gabriel and Sierra from view and smiled.

Sam loved the little angel so much, he always wanted to have a daughter of his own and watch her grow. Luckily he actual found a little angel to help raise.

"Uncle Sam!" Sierra exclaimed before climbing off her brothers lap and running to hug Sam.

"Hello Cece." Sam said. Lifting the girl into his arms he walked to sit next to Gabriel. Sam was about sixteen at the time.

"Uncle Sam can you tell me the story about how you wanted to help me and my brothers again?" she asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied smiling.

"Please!" Sierra asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh please not the puppy dog eyes you know it's impossible for me to resist those!" Sam pleaded playfully.

Sierra increased the puppy dog look and that made Sam chuckle and finally agree.

"OK it was when you were seven years old, your Uncle Dean and I were hunting a Demon. Well that's when we finally found the demon. His name was Gare he held you captive in front of your brothers and when you looked at me with your absolutely adorable hazel eyes it set me into Hunter mode. I was the first..." Sam stopped when he heard the slam of a door and the bang of a gun.

Lifting Sierra who started to shake with fear he looked down the attic door to see three demons down stairs with Bobby and Dean both fighting them off.

Sierra started to cry softly in Sam's arms.

"Shh it's alright little one they are not going to take you. I promise." Sam whispered silently closing and locking the door.

Gabriel stood up and took Sierra in his arms as he let Sam block the door with a dresser and deck with many boxes.

Wrapping his wings around the crying girl he felt her shake in his arms.

"It's alright baby sister shh they aren't going to get us Uncle Sam, Uncle Bobby, and Uncle Dean will make sure of it I promise. Shh." Gabriel said trying to calm the girl.

The situation was over whelming for her and he knew it. When he heard a loud crash his wings flared open protectively. Two demons stood at the door both holding collars and chains.

"BACK OFF!" Gabriel warned.

"Oh we're not going to harm you. You masters maybe, but us no." one said. Gabriel backed up as one took a step forward.

"I said get away!" Gabriel warned once more.

"Gabriel I'm scared." Sierra bawled.

"I know sweety shh." Gabriel said bouncing her.

"Oh your names Gabriel, what a prize." the other taunted with a evil smile.

"Micheal I need your help over here!" Gabriel called out.

Within seconds Micheal and his two other brothers appeared.

"HEY LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Castiel snarled.

"What makes you think we'll do that pip squeak." one threatened.

"Ce you know what to do?" Gabriel whispered. Sierra wiped her tears away and nodded.

"OK now!" he whispered.

Sierra lifted her small hand and a bright light shot from it, the demons vanished within seconds.

"You two OK?" Micheal asked running up to hug the two.

"Yes, I have no idea how they knew we were up here." Gabriel said setting down Sierra.

"I don't know, but all I know is that we need to gather pack the items we have and leave." Micheal said.

They packed a few things including the only personal items they had.

"Sam, Dean, Bobby! You ready?" Lucifer yelled down stairs.

"Yeah were on our way up!" Sam replied.

Once the three made it up stairs Micheal took hold of Dean's wrist, Lucifer took Sam's, and Gabriel to Bobby's, and Castiel took Sierra in hand.

They all flew to a warehouse that had devils traps surrounding it.

"This is AAPP headquarters, they are allowing Archangel and Angel families to live here." Lucifer explained.

Sierra clung closer to Castiel who held her tightly as they all walked up to the building. Once entering they saw at least a thousand Angels in the place and when five of the angels turned they all gasped.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" Sierra whispered to Castiel.

"Because Cece we are the highest ranking Archangels. They are very respectful towards us." Gabriel replied in a whisper.

Sierra nodded and flared out one set of wings making her body look larger. Gabriel chuckled lightly at the display she was putting on.

**Soooo what do you think? Good? Hope you like. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later

A girl age sixteen walked through the warehouse her four sets of the vibrant colors of while, gold, and silver wings raised up proudly. Her straight raven hair flowing behind her as she walked. Her dark blue shirt hung in a V-cut and her jeans tight to her legs. All you could hear when she passed other angels was the click of her heels.

Turning her fifth corner she found three men one with a proud gold three set of wings, another with raven black wings, and the third with a pair of white with specks of black on the tips.

"You three Micheal wants you." she hissed anger filled her hazel eyes. The three started to laugh until she flared out her wings which became sleek.

"Shit she's serious." the one with golden wings said standing up and taking flight.

"Now do I have to do the same thing again to get your attention." she snarled angrily. The two shook their heads and flew off.

Tossing her hair behind her back she folded her wings and walked off in the other direction.

Passing an angel with reddish brown wings she heard him wolf whistle.

Spinning around she growled and flared out her wings portraying dominance. Making the angel take a step back trying to make himself look smaller. She re-folded her wings and continued her way.

Making her way to her room she sat down on the bed and splayed out her wings.

Over the last week the angels and archangels have been narrowly missed getting caught by the demons. They needed a new sanctuary to keep them and the new born angels safe.

Standing back up she went to her piano and sat down. She started to play the keys to tears of an angel which she had perfected over the last week or so.

Playing the keys with ease she didn't hear her friend come in.

Once she was done playing she turned to meet her friends emerald eyes.

"Your amazing Sierra I wish I had your talent!" she said excitedly.

"Don't tell anyone! I swear if anyone knows of this Amelia I will strangle you!" Sierra snarled.

"I won't, but why can't your brothers know though?" she asked before flopping on the couch.

"Because I don't want them to know because it's a talent only you and Sam know about." Sierra sighed.

"Wait Samantha knows of this?" Amelia replied.

"His name is Samuel not Samantha, but I call him Sam and yes, he loves my music." she said.

Amelia said as her red and blue wings splayed across the couch.

An hour passed as the two just sat.

Micheal walked up and knocked on Sierra's door.

"Come in." he heard from behind the door.

Micheal entered to see his sister laying on her bed with headphones on her ears and her wings splayed all over the place.

"Sierra I need to talk to you." he said.

"About?" she asked.

"Just do as I say." he replied.

Sierra rolled her eyes and sat back up slipping on her tennis shoes. Walking out the door with her older brother she leaned against the frame.

"Come here." Micheal whispered.

Walking closer she looked down.

"Come closer." Micheal said again

Sierra took another step closer and felt her brother wrap his arms around her.

"Sierra we are going to have to leave this place because we are getting to close to discovered. I want you to leave with Castiel and Gabriel and go to Ohio. Lucifer, Sam, Dean, Bobby, and I will meet you there in five weeks. I already informed Castiel and Gabriel and they are on their way to meet you here." he said.

"Micheal why?" she asked tears filling her eyes. It had been three years since she last cried because she became like Micheal.

"Because the demons are going to try and find a way past the barrier and we can't stop them." he said stroking her hair.

Sierra nodded and let go to pack her things.

"So what did you asshole of a brother want?" Amelia asked.

"One he's not an asshole and two I have to leave with Gabriel and Castiel tonight because Micheal's worried the Demons will attack and he said once everything was situated he would meet us in Ohio in five weeks with everyone else." Sierra said.

"Can I come with?" Amelia asked.

"I guess." Sierra answered.

"SWEET!"

"Shut up."

After getting her blanket, pillow, Phantom of the Opera book, and her special dog that her brothers and her friends got her when she was twelve.

"Ready." Gabriel asked coming into her room.

"Yes."

_Sooooo what do you think so far lolz sorry it took so long well anyways see ya!_


End file.
